


Always With You

by Fanboy_of_Many_Things



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanboy_of_Many_Things/pseuds/Fanboy_of_Many_Things
Summary: Ker has a panic attack and his boyfriend Lee is there to comfort him. Pointless fluff. Reviews are welcomed!





	Always With You

_A/N: Hi, y'all! Welcome to my second oneshot! Remember, don't forget to review!_

* * *

 

"Please, no!" Ker pleads, shaking his head. "Get... Get away! Get away from me!"

 

"Ker?" Lee says, turning on the lantern near him. Instantly, the dark hut floods with a warm, golden light. "Ker, baby, shh. It's alright. You're safe. I'm here. Shh."

 

Ker shakes his head again, trying desperately to break free from Lee's warm, gentle touch. "N - No!" he cries again. Hot tears slip from those beautiful warm brown eyes and slide down rosy red cheeks. "Please, Leader Siouey, please don't hurt me! I'll be good! I promise I'll be good!"

 

"Ker," Lee says gently. He reaches out a hand to rest on Ker's wet, warm cheek. "Baby, it's me. It's Lee; your boyfriend, remember? I don't know who this  _Leader Siouey_ is, but he's not here. It's only you and I. You're safe."

 

Ker shakes his head again. Soft, pitiful whimpers escape past his lips. He pushes at Lee's bare chest in an attempt to break free, whining as he does so. He bites down at his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. Lee watches in pain and sorrow as blood trickles down Ker's chin.

 

"Baby," Lee murmurs, despwrate to brong his lover back to reality. "Sweetheart, you're safe. You're at the refugee camp with me, remember? No one is going to hurt you. And, if they even  _think_ about doing so, there will be hell to pay."

 

Ker stares up at Lee with wide eyes full of tears. He blinks. His lips part. He shakes his head just as a low, mewling cry escapes past his lips. "H - How stupid do you think I am, Leader Siouey. Really? You're not Lee. Lee isn't here. Stop trying to fool me."

 

"Ker," Lee says, using his stern voice. He hates having to use it, especially on his boyfriend, but he knows it must be done. "Ker, look at me.  _Really_ look at me. Who do you see? Do you see this  _Leader Siouey_ or your boyfriend who would never,  _ever_ hurt you?"

 

Ker stares into Lee's dark brown eyes. He down hard on his lip once more. He raises a hand, and rests it gently on Lee's cheek. Lee reaches a hand up to place his own larger one over Ker's. Lee watches as Ker's lips tremble. 

 

"L - Lee?" Ker squeaks out. 

 

Lee smiles softly. "Yes, baby," he reassures. "It's me. I'm right here. You're safe."

 

Tears well up in Ker's eyes. "Oh, god, Lee," he chokes out, before collapsing into his boyfriend's arms. 

 

"Shh, Ker, shh," Lee murmurs as he strokes Ker's hair. "Everything's alright now. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Not anymore."

 

"L - Lee," Ker continues to sob against his boyfriend's bare chest. He wraps his arms tight around Lee's neck, and Lee wraps his own around Ker's tiny waist. Ker buries his face into the crook of Lee's neck, continuing to repeat his name over and over again.

 

Even after everything that has happened between then, Ker is grateful to have Lee. Lee is his anchor to reality. He is what is keeping Ker sane. He needs Lee, just as much as Lee needs him.

 

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Lee murmurs once Ker's sobs have died down. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

 

Ker obeys Lee. He closes his eyes tight and falls into a peaceful, untroubled sleep in the safety of his boyfriend's arms


End file.
